Just trying to deal with the heartbreak
by Spy Network
Summary: This is going to be a series of smutty one shots of Veroncia trying to bang her way on trying to forget that she had lost Betty to Jughead. I'm sorry to say Veronica will be a slut in some of them …. but I'm trying to keep the meaningful ones less about the smut and more about the feelings.
1. Chic Cooper

Pressing herself more firmly against him as she jerked her hips upwards. Her fingers sunk deeper into his skin. Hearing his moan in her ear as he thusted deeper and rougher into her. "Don't stop." Veronica groaned into his ear.

"Not planning on it." Chic hissed as he felt that spot once more. He looked down into her wide eyes as he met her upward thurst with his downward one. "Never planning on it. Fuck. Shit." He hissed as her finger nails bit deep into his shoulder.

Veronica breathed in deeply as he hit that spot one more time. She felt her tired and hot body wack against his. She held on for dear life as her vision started to turn white. "Hang in there baby." His voice spoke in her ear as he held her against his heart. "I got you." She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she rested her head against his heart.

Chic repeatedy kissed the side of her head as he held her. Waiting for her to talk to him. He really needed her to talk to him. He needed to know what this was. He needed to know if this was a one time thing …. or perhaps they could have a thing. He closed his eyes as he gently kissed her eyes and nose.

"Chic …." Her sad voice spoke finally.

His heart hurt at the sound. "This is the only time isn't it?" He sighed.

She sat up pulling the thin shit up against her chest. Her head twisted to look down at him. "This shouldn't have ever happened." She spoke in a sad voice. "You and me should never have even gotten close to this ever happening."

He sat up next to her. "But it has happened Veroncia." He stared into her eyes. "I love you."

She stiffened. "No you don't." She growled low in her throat.

He sighed deeply. "I know that I'm not the Cooper sibling you want. But I am her brother. For crying out loud we have the same shade of eye color." He ran his fingers through his hair as his knees crossed. "Shit!" He whispered in anger.

"I'm sorry Chic." She husked. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to hurt you."

His eyes looked into hers. "I'm not angry at you Veroncia. I'm just angry at the situation." He cupped her face in the palms of his hands. "I will always love you Veronica Lodge. You will always remain in my heart in the special place that was set aside for you." He softly smiled. "I hope this won't ruin our friendship."

Fresh tears rolled down Veroncia's cheeks. She moved and wrapped her arms around his body; and rested her head in his shoulder as her heartbreaking sobs tore from her chest.

 **Author's Note: This is going to be a series of smutty one shots of Veroncia trying to bang her way on trying to forget that she had lost Betty to Jughead. I'm sorry to say Veronica will be a slut in some of them …. but I'm trying to keep the meaningful ones less about the smut and more about the feelings.**


	2. Nick St Clair

Pushing her tightly against the brick wall; his lips were on her neck. Nipping and licking.

"Don't waste time." Veronica growls deep in her throat as she looked into the drunken eyes of the man that was pressed tightly against her. "Don't go easy." She pressed her hand hard against his chest.

A smirk came to his lips as he bit down on her neck. She hissed and his hands started to move. He quickly bunched up her skirt to be thigh level; and his fingers quickly pushed aside her panties. He grinned as he felt her wetness. "How long have you been like this slut?" He hissed his lips at the bottom of her ear.

"None of your fucking business." Veronica slammed closed as she felt his finger dip inside her. "I'm teling you right now Nick St. Claie your cock better be deep inside me within three minutes times." She jerked her hips forward.

"You better get my jeans down bitch. I'm not taking my fingers …." Nick very quickly slammed two more fingers deep into Veronica; "away from your hot core until my cock is free and ready."

Veronica's eyes opened wide as she growled. Her hands quickly reached forward and she jerked at the belt buckle. She quickly unbutton and unzipped the man in front of her. Her hands jerked his jeans from around his hips and she managed to get the material to lower closer to his thigh. She felt his bulge through his boxers.

"Minute and a half. You are fucking getting better at this Veronica Lodge." Nick hissed as he looked into her fiery eyes. "Come on slut if you want me inside you in the minute and a half you need to get my cock out of the boxers."

Veronica quickly opened the opening of the boxers and grapped his penis.

Nick's eyes widen in pain. "Fuck bitch." He hissed out.

"Don't play with me St. Claire." Veronica squeezed the cock in her hand tightly. "You know that I will ruin you if you try to take lead in this."

Nick swallowed.

"I didn't tell you to stop fingering me." Veronica spat in his face.

Nick's fingers started to twist and turn inside her once more. His breath hitched at how her juices were coating his fingers. He couldn't wait to get his penis deep inside her liquid fire body. He felt her guide his cock out from his boxers fronts. "That's it baby. That's it." He softly moaned.

Veronica pumped her hands inward and outward. She needed to gets him ready for her. She needed him buried deep inside her all ready. But he wasn't quite ready yet. She jerked him away from her where his fingers jerked from her body.

Nick rested his hands up against the brick wall of the alley way. He looked her straight in the eyes as she lined him up to her entrance. He waited to feel the ruber cover his dick. The moment that her hands moved his dick to her entrance he took charage. He slammed into and covered her mouth with his mouth just before she screamed out.

It was over just as quickly as it started.

"You know the rules. You don't contact me Nick. If I want you again I'll contact you." Veronica spoke calmly as she looked into his eyes with dead eyes.

Nick nodded. "I know the rules baby." He smirked as he tucked his shirt back into his jeans.

"Wait ten minutes then follow me out." Veronica snared as she turned and walked towards the alley entrance.

"I know the rules baby." Nick softly said under his breath. His eyes locked on the back side of Veronica Lodge as she walked out of the alley. He couldn't wait until she contacted him again. He grew hard thinking about it.


End file.
